


Aftercare for Your Reattached Finger

by Estel, scifichicx



Series: All Those Yesterdays [8]
Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for 01x07] In the aftermath of being kidnapped, Dash searches for his footing again, looking for help where he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare for Your Reattached Finger

Dash couldn’t stop staring at the red ring around his finger. Modern medicine was quite a wonder, though it was more akin to bioengineering. A thin layer of his skin, bones, and other components were fused together using lasers. It was very cool.

Also, tremendously relieving.

Whispers on the far side of the room finally caught his attention. Wally’s house carried sound a lot. The computers and other tech quietly filled the air with white noise, but it didn’t cover Vega’s interrogation of the doctor as he finished packing up his equipment for this peculiar house call.

“And remember that when the numbing enzymes wear off, he needs to be on the pain medicine. It’s going to hurt for a few days still,” the doctor said as he zipped his bag.

Wally, who had been leaning beside the two of them the whole time, quietly listening, chimed in. “We’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” Wally knew more about Dash’s medical history than anyone. He also knew how much Dash hated feeling numb.

“Yeah,” Vega added, glancing concerned over to her partner. It had been a long day for all of them, but especially Dash. As if nothing terrible had happened, he was leaning against Wally’s workstation with a small, tense smile.

The doctor extended his hand to Vega, glancing past her to his odd patient. “Thank you both.” The three of them exchanged pleasantries and then Wally ushered him out.

“So,” Wally began as he re-entered the room from the foyer. “Who’s up for something to eat?”

Vega could hardly hide her disgust at the idea. Not an hour ago, they were handling a detached finger. Despite her gut reaction, she also knew that Dash had only barely choked down half of the food bar the paramedics had given him as they checked him over.

“Not yet,” Dash finally spoke up before Vega could encourage him to eat more. “I’m still… Settling.” With a little wave, he presented his right pinky, which was shockingly responsive as he waved it at them both.

Wally frowned as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and meandered over to the workstation by Dash. “There’s no rush, but you should eat in the next-” he paused, checking the clock on his display- “hour before you need to take the medicine the doctor left you. Or at least some of it.”

Dash scrunched his nose as Wally analyzed something on his screen. “Don’t make that face. You’ll want it when your nerves figure out that they were just soldered back together,” Wally said having not even looked up.

As the two bickered like the disjointed family that they were, Vega strolled over, resting her hip on the opposite side of the table from her partner. “We can order in something?” She keenly shot Dash a look, hoping he’d cave to her thinly disguised concern. With eyes locked vacantly on some invisible place between his nose and his repaired finger, he missed her glance entirely. She could see this was going to take time to shake off.

Not that Dash thought of it that way at all. All of the horrors he’d seen in his life, he was transfixed by one that he’d actually _experienced_. The serrated blade ripped through the tissue. The bone separated with a shocking, wet sound. His whole arm felt like it was on fire. The playback wasn’t because of some deeply stored safeguard against missing visions, it was an involuntary loop he found himself in, fascinated by real pain. At least that's what he told himself.

His friends’ genuine concern on top of the professional concern from the rescuing S.W.A.T. team and paramedics thereafter made Dash feel coddled. It made him unintentionally bristle. “I’m alright,” he said looking to both of them. “Really.” He nearly believed it. “Whole again.”

“You’ll still want to eat something,” Wally muttered as he filed away the recent footage to his secure storage. He knew that if Dash didn’t eat, the Precog would be even more irritable than he already was when the medicine kicked in.

Vega watched Dash carefully. Despite how calmly he was presenting himself, he was even more controlled than normal in every little thing. His words were tense, his motions were almost timid, and his usual quirky remarks were all but absent. It was all understandable. “Give it a minute, but you should try and eat something soon,” she prodded.

That at least afforded her a quick glance over and a subtle nod. Dash had to remind himself that it was all out of concern for him. Not for some agenda or for his power, but actually for Dash as a person. “I think I’d like to go home.” He forced the words out.

Wally and Vega exchanged a quick look before looking back to Dash, each asking the other if the apartment had been cleaned up since being ransacked. Neither seemed to have an answer. “Dash…” Vega began.

“I know it’s a mess,” Dash cut her short. “Its ok.”

“You can always stay here,” Wally offered. Dash had spent plenty of recovery time on his sofa after streaming his visions to the computer. “At least until we clean up the glass?”

“No, really, it’s okay. I just want to be home.” Vega and Wally exchanged another set of concerned looks. There was not a lot that came to mind for Wally that would help convince Dash to stay.

Though Vega would have offered her couch, too, she knew it would get them nowhere. “I’ll drive,” Vega stated, leaving little room for argument. “And how about we grab burgers on the way?”

Dash scooped up his jacket, which had been carefully cleaned by Wally, and slipped it on. “Sure.”

As Dash strode past, Wally held up the packet of medicine. “You’re going to want this.” Arthur had even paid the doctor for the best medicine he could get. “One patch in-” he checked his watch again -”fifty minutes. Another in the morning.”

Though he had his reservations about it, Dash took the packet from Wally and stuffed it into his pocket. “Got it.” After a quick inspection that he had everything he’d come in with, he moved right for the door. “Thanks, Wally.”

“Don’t forget to eat!” Wally called after him.

Vega was not far behind the Precog. “I’ll make sure he does.”


End file.
